Darkness Descends
by Sprattfish33
Summary: Dark Sonic has been unleashed and is too powerful to stop. meanwhile, Kerrigan has detected a dark presence and seeks to destroy it. P.S. If you haven't watched a play through of StarCraft 2 heart of the swarm or played it yourself, this won't make sense. Same with Sonic X


Sonic the Hedgehog faced off against his long time nemesis, Dr Eggman. Eggman's new robot, the Egg shifter, primed it's laser cannons for fire.

"Your not walking away from this one Sonic! This time I'm going to finish you for good!"

Sonic just groaned.

"Doesn't getting your butt handed to you ever get old Eggman? Honestly, I have no idea why you keep trying, not that I don't appreciate causing one of your schemes to rule the world blow up in your face to break up the monotony."

This made Eggman lose it.

"You dratted hedghog! I'm going to blast you to pieces and enjoy every second of it!"

The Egg Shifter fired several missiles at Sonic who simply tore around them and caused them to run into the ground. Next came the lasers which Sonic nimbly hopped over. going into a homing spin, Sonic smashed the first of it's dual death rays. Eggman didn't appreciate this at all, and said a few words that will not be displayed for the sake of younger minds. He launched a super missile At Sonic who jumped aboard said missile, and steered it into the other death ray. Now Eggman was really mad. He took out two keys and inserted them into locks on the control panel. After twisting them, he press a button that was revealed afterwards. A final weapon extended from a secret compartment. Sonic sprinted along the wall before leaping off and kicking the weapon so that it pointed into the Egg Shifter. The weapon fired and destroyed the craft. Eggman was thrown clear of the wreck.

Sonic did a victory lap, then zipped back to where the gang was waiting.

"Did ya gettim?" asked Tails.

Sonic smiled and opened a bag with the seven chaos emeralds inside.

"Eggman tryed to use them to power his last weapon. It backfired quite literally."

"Well, the important thing is that he can't use them to make Eggmanland now." Said Knuckles.

"Oh Sonic, that was incredible!" Amy squealed in delight. Sonic began doing his best to escape her attempts to hug him.

Not far away, Eggman crawled up onto a sand dune.

"I'll make you pay for that Sonic... Right now!"

Eggman pulled out a laser pistol from his coat, aimed it at Sonic, and fired. It would have hit if Amy wasn't in the way. The laser struck her in the side, just below her ribcage. Amy shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, holding her side. Sonic looked at where the blast had come from an saw Eggman there. Shock turned to anger, and anger turned to rage. His body began to shake with fury. The Chaos emeralds began to float into the air, then turned to a more dull color. Sonic began to float into the air. His iris' vanished. His spikes coiled upward, and his fur turned black, darkness seemed to float around him.

"You'll PAY for this!"

Tails turned around and became horrorstruck. Sonic had become Dark Sonic. Knuckles picked up Amy in a Fireman's lift and began to back away. Tails followed suite. Dark Sonic flew high into the air, and unleashed a blast of black energy from his hands, wiping the area where Eggman had been off the face of the earth. However, his rage had not subsided. He began to level everything to the ground. Tails and Knuckles watched helplessly as their friend became consumed by his anger. Dark Sonic turned to face them.

_If only the Chaos emeralds were working! Then perhaps we might have a chance!_

Dark Sonic raised his hand, and fired the dark beam at them.

"Chaos control!"

Short seconds before they were obliterated, They vanished in burst of golden light.

Tails and Knuckles opened their eyes to see a familiar face.

"Shadow!"

Far away, aboard a living transport, the former Terran, Sarah Kerrigan, now known as queen of the swarm, sensed a powerful change in the universe. Izsha, a living record of Kerrigan's thoughts, ideas, and plans emerged from the gap in the Leviathan's cerebral cortex.

"My queen, Is there something troubling you?"

Kerrigan looked up.

"I sense something. Something awakening. Something dark.

"You believe it to be Amon my queen?"

Kerrigan nodded.

"This power is unlike anything I have ever known. It is capable of destroying worlds. I cannot think of anyone with that power other than a Xel'naga. And no Xel'naga would have that dark an aura. Prepare the swarm. We will end it here and now!"

Izsha nodded, and retreated within the cavity from where she had came. The entrance to the chamber opened, and Stukov entered.

"You believe you have located Amon?"

"There is no other entity to my knowledge with the power this one has. It has to be Amon."

"Well then, I should hope I get a few shots off before it's all over!" Stukov chuckled.

Kerrigan turned back to the void of space.

_At long last Amon... It will end._

"Thanks for the save Shadow! How did you know what was happening?"

Shadow looked around.

"The power Sonic was emitting was strong enough to make chaos shake where I was. It was obvious something was wrong."

Shadow looked around.

"We should be safe here for now. But Sonic has outstripped my super form. I can't beat him now. I don't think anyone can."

Knuckles couldn't believe it. Shadow never admitted that he couldn't beat someone or something. If Shadow was saying he couldn't beat Dark Sonic, then things were really bad.

"We have to do something!"

Shadow cast his eye back.

"If you have an idea, I'm open to options, but I will not pick a fight I know I can't win."

Knuckles looked around.

"Where are we anyway?"

Shadow crossed his arms.

"We're on an asteroid not far from Mobius. I had to get us out of range of Dark Sonic's range of detection. a natural sattelite."

"We're in space?!"

"Hm. I'm surprised you didn't notice until now."

At this point, Amy groaned and pushed herself up, only to fall back down in pain. Tails rushed over.

"Try not to move. You're in pretty bad shape."

Shadow looked back off into space, wondering what to do about their situation. He closed his eyes deep in thought. Then snapped them open. Something had just arrived. Something big.

Kerrigan looked at the planet they had just arrived at. Stukov joined her as well as Dehaka, A primal zerg leader, Zagara, one of Kerrigan's Broodmothers, and Izsha.

"It looks almost like home. Yet it is not the same coordinates. I wonder what Amon would be doing here..."

Zagara observed the world.

"Another soft planet. I would think the one who made us who we once were would pick a more proper world to fight on."

Dehaka growled.

"There, is, much, essense, here. I, will, collect."

Kerrigan merely looked at the dark cyclone ravaging the planet. She never thought that Amon would attack a planet without reason. He was not the type to simply destroy planet for sport.

"Deploy the drop pods. I will go among the first wave."

Minutes later, the Zerg were on the planet. They all began to converge on the dark cyclone. Almost none of them reached it. Lightning bolts of pure darkness erupted from the cyclone, dissentigrating them in an instant. This too seemed strange. Amon wanted to control the swarm, not destroy it. She used er psionic shift ability to avoid the dark energy as she made her way to the heart of the storm. Upon reaching it, her breath caught.

In the center was a small figure with jet black fur. It's eyes were blank, with no iris or pupil, but full of rage. Darkness emenated from him. it radiated power, and anger. It looked down, then loosed a blast of chain lightning from it's hand straight at her. She countered with her own burst of lightning-like energy, but it was obvious that she could not win this. A small dark shape shot past her and slammed into it with a resounding crack. The creature was caught off guard, yet it did not budge. The shape fell to the ground and landed on it's feet. It looked almost like the first creature's twin. but this one had crimson iris', crimson streaks in it's spikes and fur, a white white ruff of fur on it's chest, and golden bands around it's wrists.

"Chaos spear!"

The creature swung it's hand through the air, and hundreds of bolts of golden energy materialized out of thin air, and hurtled at the dark being. The attacks struck one after another, yet they didn't do anything. However, the bolts kept coming.

"You can't beat him in his current state! you have to run!"

"The Swarm doesn't run." Kerrigan growled. She turned back and began gearing up for an Armageddon blast. She unleashed the attack, but the dark being simply launched a ray nearly twice as big at her blast to counter it. Kerrigan didn't stand a chance. She would die here.

"Chaos control!"

Kerrigan and her remaining ground troops vanished in a burst of golden light as Shadow's Chaos control took affect. Dark Sonic eyed the spot, then continued on his rampage.

Off in space, on another asteroid, Shadow, Kerrigan, and the remaining Zerg reappeared.

"I thank you for the save. You were right. We really can't beat him. Would that creature's name be Amon?"

Shadow shook his head.

"No. That was Dark Sonic. My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Kerrigan nodded.

"I am the queen of the Swarm. You said he was Dark Sonic. Does that mean there is a light Sonic?"

"No. Sonic The hedgehog is a rival of mine you could say. We both have the ability to use seven special gems called Chaos emeralds to gain great power. However, there is a drawback. The Chaos emeralds contain negative energies, and positive energies. When Sonic's rage gets the better of him when he has the emeralds, he turns into what you saw there. Normally he calms down after a while, but I guess this was one time too many."

Kerrigan looked off into space.

"I have never seen such power, or such rage. Whatever happened must have deeply angered him."

Shadow looked into space, and crossed his arms.

"The only way to stop him is for me to use the Chaos emeralds' power to transform into Super Shadow, but I still won't have enough power to defeat him on his own."

Shadow closed his eyes.

"We need to discuss this with someone who understands more about the emeralds. Chaos Control!"

The meteor vanished and reappeared next to the one where Tails, Knuckles and Amy were stranded on. After introductions were taken care of, they began to discuss what to do about Dark Sonic. Then Knuckles remembered something.

"Years ago, we managed to supercharge the chaos emeralds using the master emerald, allowing Sonic to transform into Hyper Sonic, A level above Super Sonic. If we can get to the Master emerald, we may be able to allow you to transform into Hyper Shadow. You should be able to defeat Dark Sonic that way."

Shadow looked over the edge and closed his eyes. Using his link to the Chaos force, he managed to determine how long they had until Dark Sonic reached the Master Emerald.

"We don't have much time. Dark Sonic is on his way to the Master emerald as we speak."

Kerrigan stood up.

"I'll have my troops buy you as much time as possible. You get to your Master emerald and try to get those emeralds supercharged."

Knuckles nodded.

"It will take longer since it has to rebalance the emeralds' levels of positive and negative energies."

Shadow stood up.

"Couldn't I just use Chaos control and bring it up here?"

Knuckles nodded.

"The Master emerald will negate the use of Chaos control to transport away from Angel Island. We will have to charge them there."

Shadow cracked his knuckles.

"Lets get started."


End file.
